


Triad Verse Week 2017 Fics

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIM is Weird, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angel Mating, Babies, Birthday, Comic Book Science, Dubious Science, Implied Mpreg, Love Poems, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Multi, New Dads, Psychic Abilities, Reunions, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: All of my fics for Triad Verse Week 2017.Prompts for the Week: The colors of the rainbow. ROYGBIV.





	1. RED - The New Marauders (Harry/Fred/George)

**Author's Note:**

> **Update** (Apr6): it has come to my attention (thanks to turtledisc) that I've been stepping on the line of violating the T &C of AO3, so to remedy that I've moved the links to both Patreon and Ko-Fi over to my blog - you can still ask questions and read up on anything you need there if you don't want to go to twitter/tumblr/email for the answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on Vacation day.

Waking up this way was Harry’s favourite way to wake up.

He opened his eyes sleepily – he was always thankful that he’d gotten his eyesight corrected after he graduated – to look at the two fire-haired beings on either side of him. He’d barely moved but they immediately shifted as close to him as they possibly could and their arms around his waist had tightened as much as possible without hurting him.

“Good morning, my mischief makers,” He whispered into their hair, leaning down and kissing their heads lightly.

They groaned and shifted around, turning their faces up to look at him. Identical blue eyes opened to look at him, and the two of them grinned sleepily. “Good morning, Hare-bear.” They shifted closer, enclosing him between their chests as they shifted up onto their sides.

“Mm, what are our plans for today?” Harry questioned, raising his hand to trace his fingers over the thin scar that crossed Fred’s face. He could remember how the elder had gotten it: an unfortunate accident with a new batch of Peruvian Darkness Powder.

He gasped quietly when George’s hand slipped up his shirt to rest against his chest. “Fucking hell, your hands are cold.” Both twins chuckled lightly as they leaned in and pressed kisses to the ridge of his cheekbones.

“Well, seeing as it’s our–”

“First day off in two weeks–”

“We thought we’d stay in bed–”

“For the rest of the morning–”

“And relax. Then we’d go see–”

“The boys for the afternoon.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed, sinking into their touches happily. “Sounds like a brilliant idea.”

“Glad you think so.” The twins settled down more comfortably next to him, a quick wiggle of Fred’s free fingers drawing the blankets up around them. They tucked their heads down against Harry’s neck, and shifted their arms to rest over the flat plains of Harry’s lower abdomen. “Go back to sleep, Hare.”

Harry hummed quietly, settling down in the sheets. He slipped his hands into the ones on his hips, and squeezed their fingers lightly.

“Good morning.”


	2. ORANGE - Sabrifer (Sam/Gabe/Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam mated with Gabriel and Lucifer, this was not what he had been expecting.

When Sam mated with Gabriel and Lucifer, this was not what he had been expecting.

…

He pushed the door to Gabriel and Lucifer’s ‘Relaxation Retreat’ open, absently running his fingers through his hair, “Hey, have you two seen…” He blinked in surprise at the view in front of him. “My glasses?”

The two archangels were sitting cross-legged on the mess of blankets and pillows that made up their nest. Gabriel was leant forward with Lucifer just behind him. That wasn’t what shocked him though.

What shocked him was the fact that he could see their wings. He could see the fire colored appendages that sprouted from Gabriel’s back and the soft ashy gray feathers of Lucifer’s wings – ones that he could vividly remember from their time together in the Cage – folded against the Elder’s back.

“Sammich?” Gabriel murmured, head rolling over to look at him through hooded eyes.

Sam swallowed roughly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself before slowly walking over to their sides. He dropped to his knees next to them and slowly reached out to pet the back of his fingers over Gabriel’s primary feathers. “I hadn’t realized that they would be so pretty.”

Both angels looked shocked at his actions.

“We’d expected some complications from our mating but your psychic powers coming back was not one of them.” Lucifer leaned over to press a light kiss to the side of Sam’s face.

Sam blinked, pulled out of his trance by Lucifer’s touch. He gently pressed his fingers into Gabriel’s feathers, scratching his nails lightly at the sensitive skin. He jumped slightly when Gabriel began to purr at the touch and slumped forward even more.

“This is only the second time since he left the Host that he’s had his wings groomed,” Lucifer informed him quietly, going back to gently tugging dead feathers from Gabriel’s wings.

“Need any help?” Sam questioned, watching carefully how Lucifer went through the process of removing the feathers.

“Yes, you can do this side.” Lucifer shifted over, leaving Gabriel’s right wings free for Sam to do. He smiled as Sam shifted around to face the back of Gabriel’s wings.

The two settled down amongst the blankets, happy to listen to the pleased noises of the younger archangel as he was shown the love he’d been missing for millennia.

Once they were finished, Lucifer banished the old feathers before gently coaxing Gabriel’s wings to fold up against his back. Sam stayed still long enough for Lucifer to fold them out of the way before he flopped down next to the blissed-out Trickster-Angel and wrapped the smaller form up in his arms. Lucifer smiled before laying down on Gabriel’s free side and wrapping his arm around both their waists.

“N’p,” Gabriel slurred out, curling his own arms around Lucifer’s neck.

“Alright, love,” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s hair, lightly kissing his head. “Go to sleep.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a soft blanket fell over them. He carefully tucked it around them before settling himself as close to the younger two as possible.

With that, the three settled as close together as they could. Breathing began to slow and even out, eyes shutting slowly as they all fell asleep.


	3. YELLOW - Wolfstarbucks (James/Remus/Sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited, the Marauders go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting this yesterday but yesterday was my long class, so I wasn't feeling writing or working so...

A howl sounded through the darkened forest, scaring the few animals that remained in the foreboding place. An answering howl rang out from the other side of the forest, and then the sound of scratching and scuttling sounded as the sound-makers raced towards each other.

An empty clearing. A pair of glowing amber eyes peered out into the moonlit area, watching to see what would come. And boy was he surprised.

From the darkness, out rolled a shaggy black dog that looked as if it had been tripped while running. It got up, shook itself out, and then turned to face where it came from to bark at something still hidden by the shadows.

A pair of antlers began to poke its way out of the darkness, and following them, out stepped a dark-furred deer. The buck lowered its head to nuzzle the dog in apparent apology.

The amber eyes widened at the sight, and their owner carefully slunk out of the shadows he’d been hiding in.

The dog and the buck’s heads snapped up to look at him as he stepped into the light. Both seemed to deflate at the sight of him. The dog was the first to move out of its shock, moving towards him and shifting shape as it did so.

The raven-haired man that dropped to his knees in front of him looked devastated at the sight of him. “Remus,” he croaked as he slid his fingers into the wolf’s fur. “Oh Remy.” He dropped his head so that his forehead met the wolf’s.

The buck came forward at that, his shape also changing from animal to human. The second raven-haired man dropped down next to the first and wrapped one arm around the first man’s waist as the other reached out and gently grasped the side of the wolf’s head.

The wolf whined at them, gently nudging his head against the first man’s chest until he’d let go so that he could back up and change his own shape. The tawny-haired, scarred man the wolf became immediately wrapped his arms around both men as he began to cry.

“You weren’t supposed to be here yet,” The second raven-haired man whispered against Remus’ neck as he clutched him close. “You were supposed to look after Harry and Teddy.”

“Harry will take good care of his little brother, James.” Remus sniffled and wiped his nose against the sleeve of his sweater. “He’s already so good at it.”

They sat there for a long time before James gently prodded the other two. “Remy, Siri, get up. Time to go home.” Remus rose to his feet slowly before pulling Sirius up after him. James grabbed their hands and pulled them away into the darkness.

 

Finally, they were home.


	4. GREEN - Draisy (Draco/Blaise/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Three tiny bodies flung themselves onto the large bed, sprawling themselves all over the single occupant as they tried to get comfortable.

Green eyes opened to look down at the three before their owner shifted around until he was leaning back against the headboard. His three limpets followed him up, curling up against his sides and over his legs.

“Good morning, my loves.” He dropped his fingers to the top of a fine-haired blond head and tugged lightly at the tiny bow clipped there.

The door opened to admit the final five members of their family. Each one carrying either a tray or a stack of presents. The presents were set on the end of the bed, and the trays on the nightstands before each of his husbands leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“Happy birthday, Har,” They each greeted as they settled down next to him and moved the children out of the way to press against his sides.

“Thank you.” Harry stretched out his fingers, summoning his wand into his hand. He carefully then began to summon their breakfasts out.

Harry settled, carefully eating his breakfast as he studied his family.

He hadn’t believed either of his husbands had been serious when they’d sent their first courting gifts but after being taken numerous on dates and bought more gifts he’d had to believe that both Draco and Blaise had been serious about him.

Now fifteen and a half years later they had six children – if Teddy was included.

Theodore Edward Remus Lupin had been left in their care after the Battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda had lived with them to take him but once they graduated and settled down into their jobs (Draco had followed in Severus’ footsteps and become a Potions Master – just missing beating the older man’s record of Youngest Potions Master by two days – while Blaise had gone into Cursebreaking under the tutelage of Bill Weasley and Harry had begun studying for a Defense Mastery.) she had decided to see the world, and so she and Narcissa had left for France. He took after Tonks – his Metamorphmagus trait working from the moment of his birth to the point where no one expect Tonks and Remus would know what he naturally looked like.

Artemis Nymphadora Malfoy-Potter had been an accident but not a mistake; she was born a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. She took after her namesake as well – getting the Black Metamorphmagus blood trait – but naturally she looked much like her Sire, sharing the Malfoy Blond hair but Harry’s verdant eyes.

Vestus James Zabini-Potter had been planned, though not for the time he’d actually arrived. He looked like a carbon copy of his Sire; the same dark skin, dark hair, and storm eyes but he’d unfortunately been cursed with the Potter hair, though he usually shaved it off.

Hestia Lily and Demetria Ierva Malfoy-Potter were born the year after Harry had finished his Mastery in 2007. They both took after their grandmothers – Hestia having Lily’s auburn hair and Harry’s green eyes, and Narcissa’s black and blonde hair with Draco’s blue-gray eyes.

And finally, little Atlas Sirius Zabini who was only five. His dark hair had a red tint to it, and his stormy-colored eyes drew everyone in as his tiny dark cheeks dimpled with every laugh. He was adorable and Harry didn’t want him to grow up.

“I love you guys.” Harry blurted out, looking up from his food to meet the eyes of his family.

“We love you too!” The plates were all taken away before they all piled together, hugging him tightly and letting both the magic and love flow through the room.

Harry was home.


	5. BLUE - Stuckony (Steve/Bucky/Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love poem from our favourite soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were supposed to be writing a sonnet for my creative writing class, and it just so happened that I had an undecided space so this ended up as that sonnet. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

We were frozen, left to wait for you.

Twin sets of eyes so blue,

Closed in sleep

We’ve waited so long to rise from the deep.

 

Seventy years.

Too many tears.

Ice much too thick.

One a Soviet and one in the arctic.

 

A blonde thawed slowly,

And a brunet left to follow blindly.

The Shield of America.

The Strong Arm of HYDRA.

 

We give you our love for all of time,

Left to you in this long written rhyme.


	6. INDIGO - Hawksilvertie (Clint/Phil/Pietro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the newest Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of background - basically fuck AOU, Pie didn't die, so no. Pietro sassed Amora/some other Asgardian Sorceress and ended up with all the pregnancy bits unknowingly, part of that magic allowed for the separate fathers, so...
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“Would you quit it?” Clint was grabbed around the waist and pulled off his feet from where he’d been pacing the floor.

“I can’t help it.” He pouted but settled down into Phil’s lap. He leaned back against the older man’s chest, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled. “I wanna go in and see him.”

“We’ll be called when they’re ready for us,” Phil replied, gently running his hands up Clint’s chest as he pulled the other close to him. “And not a moment sooner.”

Clint was only left to pout for a few minutes before a nurse stepped into view and spoke, “Agents Barton and Coulson, they’re ready for you now.” Phil pushed Clint to his feet before grabbing his hand and pulling him after the nurse as she began to lead them back deeper into the Medical Ward.

She pushed open the door and motioned both men inside. Clint immediately pulled away from Phil and burst through the curtains splitting off one section of the room.

“Pie!”

Two voices immediately hushed him and he flushed red before bouncing over to the bed and its occupant. He pressed a gentle kiss to pink lips as he brushed sweat damp white hair back from blue eyes. He took a moment to stare into sleepy blue eyes before he turned to look at the bundles wrapped up and held in both Pietro and Wanda’s arms.

Wanda spoke first as Phil moved close, skirting around the young woman as he moved to stand on Pietro’s other side. “Clinton, meet your daughter, Natalya Lauren Maximoff-Barton.” She rose from her chair carefully before depositing the small pink-wrapped bundle into his arms.

His mouth opened and closed silently as he looked down into sleeping face of his _daughter_. A tiny sprig of pale blonde hair poked out from under the tiny knitted hat covering her head. She moved slightly in her sleep and he finally found his voice, “Hello, Little Nat. Welcome to the world.”

He looked up from studying her just in time to watch as Pietro passed his own wrapped bundle off to Phil, “Phil, meet your son, Nicolai Jamie Maximoff-Coulson.”

Phil carefully settled into the free chair next to Pietro’s bed, smiling down at the tiny pink figure just barely poking out of the mess of blankets. “Dobro pozhalovat Colya.” (Welcome Colya.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, you can thank Google Translate for the Russian at the end. Anyone who can correct it I thank you with the deepest of gratitudes. 
> 
> Second, the naming. Natalya Lauren is for Natasha and (in this and most of my universes) Clint's sister Laura. Nicolai Jamie is named for Fury, Phil's older brother Nicholas, and both Bucky and one of Phil's military friends. Both have Slavic-ish names for both Pietro and Wanda, and then American middle names.


	7. VIOLET - Stuckony (Steve/Bucky/Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIM is weird, enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to make this a full length fic but at the moment, no time, so it shall wait or it will join the as of yet unposted fics waiting in the wings. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

“ _Tony, Bucky, can you two come here please?_ ”

The sound of Steve using their names shocked both men. They knew how anal he was about professionalism and anonymity so to hear that… They knew that they needed to rush and see what Steve had found.

Tony looked at Bucky where he was tying up the last of the unconscious AIM scientists. He finished quickly and looked up at Tony. The armoured man nodded quietly and they immediately set out to find their husband.

They found him in a lab, a lab full of those little cradle-things you’d see in hospital nurseries. Most of them were empty but the front row of cradles each had a child occupying it.

“Whose…?” Bucky questioned, pulling his mask off and hooking it to his belt.

Steve stepped back from staring out into one of the cradles to begin pointing as he answered, “Jane, Thor, and Loki. Rhodey, Sam, and T’Challa. Vision and Wanda, twins. Clint, Pietro, and Phil, times three. Another Rhodey, Sam, and T’Challa. Professor Xavier and Magneto. Nat has three but their other parents aren’t listed, though I suspect that one is Bruce. And these last three… The last three are ours.”

Silence… Then Tony spoke, “Can I get a check-in please?”

“ _Hawkeye in. I’ve got Quicksilver and Scarlet._ ” Clint’s voice sounded through their ears and as the others began to answer in, they relaxed.

“Once you’ve got the captured secured, come meet us here,” Steve ordered, watching the babies shift around in their sleep.

It took twenty minutes before the first of the time showed up, Vision fazing into the room through the wall followed closely by Wanda. Then a few more minutes and both Sam and Natasha joined them. Soon after the rest of the team trickled in; Clint with his arm around Pietro’s waist, Thor with Mjolnir hung from his belt, and finally Bruce wrapped in a lab coat with the signature purple of his Hulk-pants poking out from underneath.

Silently Steve and Bucky moved to the cradles and begun to push them around room until the children were settled in front of their parent(s).

Thor was the first to move, leaning down over the cradle that held his child. “This is most definitely my child. I see many of the characteristics that make up both my Lady Jane and myself…” The baby moved and then sleepily opened its eyes to look up at him. “And those would be Loki’s eyes.” He reached in and gently pushed his finger into the open hand of the baby. At the touch, the baby grasped onto his finger before closing its eyes again and going back to sleep.

Wanda was next, she leaned over the cradle to look inside and gasped in shock at the tiny forms before her. They were almost polar opposites – white and black hair, gold-tinted and pale skin, green and blue circuit marks on their arms, and when their eyes opened at the sound of her gasp green and blue eyes stared up at her.

From there, each leaned in to look at their children.

The first of Sam, Rhodey, and T’Challa’s children had Sam’s lighter skin, T’Challa’s curls, and when xe opened their eyes Rhodey’s black eyes. The second had Rhodey’s dark skin, Sam’s brown eyes, and the honey brown hair that T’Challa’s sister shared.

Clint, Pietro, and Phil’s children took after each of them: number one had Clint’s blond hair and tanned skin though xe had Pietro’s blue-gray eyes; number two had Pietro’s white hair (the undertone was more Phil’s auburn-brown than Pietro’s black however) and his pale skin with Phil’s hazel eyes and Clint’s freckles; and number three had Phil’s auburn and pink-cream skin though Clint’s blue eyes peered out from the tiny face.

Steve noted that Professor Xavier and Magneto’s kid looked much like the pictures of the two men that he’d seen while catching up on the times. The child had Magneto’s auburn hair but the violently blue eyes that stared out of the tiny pale face were all Professor Xavier’s. He could only hope that Tony knew how to get in touch with the man.

All three of Natasha’s children had her red hair, though two had hair several shades darker and the last a few shades lighter. Curls took over the heads of two and the last only had tiny wisps of hair. Green eyes of varying shades and added colors stared out from pale faces covered in tiny freckles and moles. The child they suspected was Bruce’s was obvious based on the thin veins of green going up and down their arms and the mass of wild curls on its head.

Steve, having already studied their children stepped back so that Tony and Bucky could look their fill.

Tony couldn’t help himself, lowering a hand into one of the bassinets to pet his fingers over the fine blond hair sprouting from the head of the child before him. This little blond cutie had his tanned honey-toned skin but he could see the Irish freckles just attempting to peak through, and the adorable mismatched blue eyes that stared back at him from that tiny face made him fall in love.

Bucky couldn’t draw his eyes away from the seemingly identical brunets laying before him. Through his training he could note all the tiny differences between the two of them. While they were both brunets, one had a darker shade of brown than the other. The darker haired brunet had Tony’s hazel eyes and Steve’s unfortunately pale skin while the lighter haired brunet had Steve’s blue eyes and Bucky’s rose-toned skin.

“What are we going to do now?” Clint questioned, looking up from the tiny forms in front of him.

Steve sighed and looked around the room. “We download whatever information we’ll need or can find about these kids,” He responded, his eyes beginning to take in the few names he could read on the empty bassinets. “Then we take these little tykes and go home.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 


End file.
